A Relaxing Vacation?
by ObsessedChild
Summary: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. InuKag UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter One- GOING TO HAWAII OH YEA! AND SHOPPING!**

"INUYASHA! COME ON I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING!" yelled Kagome

"WHAT?" yelled/asked a very irritated hanyou jumping down a tree

"I'm gonna go to Hawaii with some of my classmates, and I could bring one person with me….And I was kind of wondering if you'll come?" asked Kagome shyly 'she wants me to come with her to this _huwie_ place?' "Fine I'll go, so when we leaving wrench?" "STOP CALLING ME WRENCH! And we'll be leaving in 2 days but we've gotta go home and pack." Yelled/said.

"What do ya mean by 'we'" said Inuyasha suspiciously "Well 'we' means your gonna hafta come with me, but first we gotta go see Kaede." Replied Kagome "Why?" "To do something about those ears of yours." "Oh yea"

+At Kaedes Hut+

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly explained everything to Kaede and asked for something that can change his ears to more well, humany. Kaede quickly Crushed some different types of herbs together and brewed it, "Here, drink this," she said handing Inuyasha a cup filled with bright green liquid. He took it and said "What the Fking Hell is this?" he 'politely' asked "Inuyasha watch your language. And you must drink it in order to work the spell." Inuyasha gave a disgusted grunt. Held his breath and drank it "Now all you want to change is your ears right?" Kaede asked. He gave a nod, and she closed her eyes and muttered a spell. "It's about time yea old hag!" "OMG! Inuyasha! Your ears!" he turned around to see a very jumpy Kagome squealing she quickly handed him a mirror, he looked in it and was almost shocked, (that's what the spell was for so he can't be shocked) his EXTREAMLY cute doggy ears were now human. He reached up and felt them he stared at his reflection in wonder "Wow" he quietly whispered. He was speechless. Kagome stared at him 'He looks so different without his dog ears, oh well. He still looks like my Inuyasha! Wait _my_ Inuyasha? What the hell am I thinking? Bad Kagome, bad, you aren't suppose to have thoughts like that. oh but you like him Who said that? me Who you? I'm you, or your 'Little Voice in your head' oh Anyways YOU like Inuyasha no I don't Yes you do nuh uh uh huh nuh uh uh huh, I'm you I Love Inuyasha so that means you love him to HAH nuh uh uh huh nuh u-' "Kagome? Kaaaggggooommeeee? KAGOME!" Yelled Inuyasha "HUH? What?" "You were in some kinda trance and staring at me weirdly then you turned red I moved you were still staring and started to shake your head and you know the rest." Said Inuyasha kinda annoyed "oh" came a small replay "Well anyways lets go SHOPPING!" Kagome started to drag Inuyasha out of the hut "Wait!" yelled Kaede "I have to tell you something, Inuyasha when you want your ears back just say this 'mem tashi eacy budby da' I Know it's stupid but deal with it yea…..chough and if you want to hide them again just say 'Abracadabra' happy now? "Ok, thanks Kaede BYE! Come on Come on!" she half dragged Inuyasha to the well.

At Kagome's time 

Inuyasha and Kagome went to the mall to shop, they went through almost every store and got Inuyasha jeans, shorts, swim suites, shoes, shirts, t-shirts, socks, jackets and yea, all that stuff.

When they got home Kagome packed all their stuff into suitcases, bags, etc. (While Inuyasha watched T.V., played videogames, eat ramen and tease the cat)

2 Days Later

"Hurry Up Inuyasha! We're gonna be late!" yelled Kagome. "Quit your whining wrench I'm here lets go." Grumbled Inuyasha, "SIT." "What the Fck was that for?" "For calling me a wrench." "GRrRrR"

At Airport

"Yuka! Erie! Ayumi!" Kagome called out. "Kagome!" greeted Yuka "OMG! I can't wait till we get to Hawaii……I am SO excited!" said I very excited Kagome. "OMG, Me Too!" Erie said sarcastically, then Kagome's friend suddenly noticed the hot hanyou drool standing behind her. "OMG! Kagome who is that super hot guy behind you?" squealed Ayumi. "Is he your boyfriend?" asked Erie. "NO!" Kagome said quickly, a little too quickly 'I wish, wait a minuet did I just say I wish? Bad Kagome, Bad. You Do NOT like Inuyasha!' "Whatever you say, whatever you say." Teased her friends "No wonder you like Hojo." Said Yuka. "Who's Hojo?" Erie asked snapping out of her daze.

"Kagome!" uh oh, here comes Hobo…studder "How's your back? Are you feeling better now?" asked Hopo 'Grandpa, why can't you just say I have a cold' Kagome sweat dropped "Uhh, it's all better now…Heh, Heh." "Oh that's great" said a certain Hofo, "Hey! Who the Fucking Hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded whoo somebody's jealous. 'who the fuck is this guy? Whoever he is, if he thinks he could get Kagome…..He had better think again.' "Hi, I'm Hojo. Kagome's boyf-" before he could even finish his sentence, Inuyasha had his hands around Hopos puny neck and smashed him into the wall, hard. he, he, DIE! Muhahahahaha-cough-cough-excuse me "What the hell did you say?" Inuyasha growled threw his clenched teeth bearing his fangs. "I said that I was her b-" once again he couldn't finish 'that dumbass' Inuyasha almost completely cut off his airway. "Would you like to repeat that?" he spat. By this time Hoso can't even breath let alone talk. Finally Kagome spoke up Nooooo! Kagome, Don't do it! "Inuyasha he's not my boyfriend, let go of him before he dies." But Inuyasha ignored her, "Inuyasha," she said in a warning tone. "don't make me say it." Inuyasha immediately let go to give her big puppy eyes and a whimper that melted her heart. "sigh, come on guys lets hurry. Oh and Hojo, I wouldn't do that again if you know what's good for you…..If you catch my drift." (Hojo) 'I'll get that guy back' cough cough"

YEA RIGHT :snicker:


	2. On The Plane

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 2- On The Plane**

"Hey look!" Exclaimed Kagome. "What?" Inuyasha asked irritably "Look at the clouds! It's so cool! Inuyasha looked out, it shocked him 'It looks so solid.' He was in a daze when Kagome snapped him out of it, "You want something to eat?" she asked In my story…The food's gonna be paradise on planes : P "RAMEN!" came an instant reply "sigh, should've known" she grumbled.

Kagome rang one of those ringy things that you ring to get service I donno what there called and ordered ramen for Inuyasha and a cheese burger and a coke for herself. After she ate she decided to take a nap, she leaned back and fell asleep.

Inuyasha tore his eyes from the window and looked at Kagomes sleeping form 'she looks so peaceful, like an angel.' Kagome moved her head and leaned on his shoulder, Inuyasha blushed ten shade of red. 'I wonder if she'll mind if I…' he crept a arm around her, he was redder than a tomato now. She shifted and snuggled closer to him, by now he has invented a few different shades of red. He knew he liked her, no cross that out. He Loved Her. He no longer loved Kikyo, in fact he don't think he even loved Kikyo. Like, when he was around Kikyo-he didn't feel anything. But when he was around Kagome he just has this tingling feeling that he can't describe. There was a difference between Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome was warm and friendly, while Kikyo was cold and well; friendly. LMFRAO; R-retarded He took a airplane blanket wrapped it around them and fell into a dreamless sleep.

2h Later

Kagome woke up and looked around her, then it hit her that she was in a very complicated spot. She looked up and saw Inuyashas sleeping face. 'so peaceful….Like an angel.' notice anything there? wink, wink she laid her head back down snuggled closer and fell asleep, again.

1h Later

Inuyasha woke up and found Kagome somehow made it on his lap, he looked at the clock Kagome taught him to read time. and saw that there was about ten more minutes before landing. He gently shook Kagome awake, she opened her eyes t see two golden eyes staring at her, it finally hit her….she had fallen for Inuyasha, fallen and almost broke her neck. Inuyasha looked into hazel eyes, they were so beautiful. Their faces came closer and closer until they were about an inch away, their lips about to meet, I know it's getting mushy but bare with me okay? And I promise there will be Hojo bashing…very soon…MUHAHAHAH-ahem, uh yea back to mush part until SOMEONE had to come barging in yelling KAGOME! Told ya, guess who? The two love birds got scared the shit outa them, Kagome fell backwards off Inuyashas lap; Inuyasha crashed his head against the side of the plane which shook the whole thing. Hobo was fuming 'that jerk was about to kiss Kagome! Grrr he's gonna pay!" Now both Inuyasha and Kagome realized what was about to happen, and turned bright red, now they weren't only red from embarrassment. They were also red with anger, anger towards Homo for ruining their moment Not that they'd ever admit it though, so they just pretended to be mad about being startled. grumble grumble, stubborn hanyous and mikos so they started yelling at him "FUCKING BASTARD MAKE SOME NOISE NEXT TIME!" "EVER HEARD OF PRIVITCY?" "GO HUMP A TREE HOFO!" "YOU ARE SOO GONNA GET IT!" Ho-so-about-to-be-dead shank back at every word thrown at him and started running Wuss "GET BACK HERE YOU STINKING COWARD!" Inuyasha and Kagome charged after her- I mean Him. The plane landed


	3. A Dead Hobo

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 3- A Dead Hobo**

Ho-e ran like a scared like a mouse being chased by 2 angry—no pissed cats. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a high pitched scream, he ran towards Yuka, Erie, Ayumi and dodged behind them using them as a shield. But Inuyasha quickly jumped over them to get to Hono and started to punch the snot outa him, Kagome came running towards them and yelled. "INUYASHA! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Inuyasha stood up brushed off his shoulder and stepped aside, Kagome gave out a war cry and rammed into Hobo with her shoulder hobo just stood up Hoso went flying back 10feet. She glared at Hogo and brushed herself off and looked at her friends (who were backing away slowly except Inuyasha) and said, "shall we go now?" with a big smile. And started walking to the hotel.


	4. At the hotel

I'm sorry for not updating for a VERY long time but I was um trying to think of good excuse BUSY! Yea busy so to punish me here sticks out head you could slap punch or to anything to it. Other than perverted things. --

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 4- At The Hotel**

"Inuyasha you could share a room with me, there's two beds." Kagome quickly added seeing the perverted smile on Inuyasha's face, "Really now, Inuyasha you've been spending too much 'man-to-man' time with Miroku." Inuyasha pulled his lips into a pout, "I Have Not!" he complained. "Whatever you say Inuyasha, whatever you say." Kagome replied back slyly. "Feh!" he said crossing his arms and looking away. "sigh, Whatever Inuyasha…Right now we need to unpack, then we've got to got to the beach." She said while she unpacked stuff into the dresser. "Feh, fine, yes…MAM"

10 minutes later

"FINALLY!" Kagome yelled, "DONE! FREEDOM! HEREＩCOME BEACH!" "Quit your yelling woman, you're bursting my eardrums!" Inuyasha said angrily coving his sensitive ears.he still has the same demonic hearing even though he has human ears you know. "Oops. Sorry Inuyasha." She apologizes giggling. "Feh! Women these days…" he started grumbling. She giggled again, pulling out a pair of swim shorts out of the drawers that was black with red and sliver flames on it. "Here," Kagome started, "put this on. Inuyasha turned to look at it then his eyes suddenly blunged out, "ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" he yelled, "YOU EXPECT ME TO WALKED AROUND HALF NAKED OUTSIDE!" "Calm down Inuyasha it's okay, quit you're yelling. This is what men (sometimes women) wear for swimming in my time, and YOU are going to wear it whether you like it or not or else I'll make you." She said sternly.

"Oh. And what are you going to do?" Inuyasha taunted back. Kagome gave him a sickly sweet smile and said "Well SIT down if you have to but if you don't put it on, I'm going to SIT you and SIT you until you put it on. So quit SITTING and go!" Inuyasha crashed and crashed and crashed to the ground, it's surprising that the floor didn't break from all those sits. "Uhhh.." Inuyasha moaned. "would you like to change now before I say SIT" CRASH "again". He stood up slowly and wobbled in to the washroom muttering about evil wenches these days.

Kagome was looking for a swim suit when Inuyasha came out, she finally decided on a blue bikini, she turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha. She almost started drooling when she saw him 'HOT' was the only thing that came to her mind when she laid eyes on him. "See something you like?" he smirked. "Umm" she stuttered and ran into the bathroom to change as a excuse to not answering him.

Kagome walked out, this time it was Inuyasha's turn to drool. She blushed and covered herself with a towel. "Let's go." She said. "Whoa, Whoa, wait 1min Kagome," Inuyasha crossed his arms and Kagome 'eeped' "Uh-h-h y-ea?" "YOU are NOT going outside in THAT Skimpy outfit!" he crossed his arms and glared at her, she knew this was coming. "Well Inuyasha, THIS SKIMPY OUTFIT is what women in my time wear for swimming." She glared back "They wear THAT for swimming?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes Inuyasha they wear THIS for swimming sometimes skimpier, now come on lets go!" she started dragging Inuyasha out the door. "WHOA woman you don't need to drag me." "Well I assume you know my name after 2 years so unless it's too complicated for your brain…USE IT!" she glared menacingly at him. He only gulped back and nodded his head furiously. "GOOD!"

"Are you tired Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after 5mins of walking. "No Inuyasha, Inuyasha I'm fine." '1,2,3,4,5,'Kagome counted quietly under her breath, "How about now?" "Nope." '5,4,3,2,1," "Now?" "NO!" '1,2,3,4,5,' "NOO!" '1,2,3,4,5,' "Now?" "INUYASHA I'M FINE!" '1,2,3.4,5,' "Are you sure you're not tired? Because I can carry you." "Inuyasha I Am FINE!" '5,4,3,2,1,' "Really?" "YES" '1,2,3,4,5,' "Are you sure?" "GRRRR. FINE YOU CAN CARRY ME! Just Quit Asking!" She had enough, Inuyasha bent down and she climbed onto his back and he started running FAST no cross that out REALLY FAST. So fast you can't even see him.


	5. The Beach

I'm Very sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I lost my chapter so I had to rewrite this, but at least I think this is better than the original so yea…Enjoy!

* * *

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

* * *

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 4- At the Beach**

"Kagome!" Yuri yelled waving, "Over here!" Kagome looked over eyes shining jumped off Inuyasha's back 'accidentally' stepped on him and ran over to her friends. "Hey guys, what's sup?" she asked. "Nutin…" They replied, suddenly "OMG!" they yelled. "WHAT?" Kagome whipped around eyes searching for what they were squealing about. "OMFG!" "WHAT?" "Omg, omg, omg, omg." "WHAT?" she was getting frustrated now. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" "What? You've got sunburn?" Kagome looked at them confused. "NOOOOO, LOOK!" They pointed at a direction, she turned around to see what they were pointing at…Which turned out to be Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha?' she looked confused and turned back to her friends (who were drooling with hearts in their eyes).

But then…Her 'Some-bitchy-hoe's-trying-to-steal-my-Inuyasha's senses tingled. So she whipped around again to see Inuyasha being smothered by at least 30-40 girls, "KAGOME!" she heard a muffled cry "HELP ME!" Well she didn't have to be told twice, she stomped over her aura flared a icy blue and black. She then tapped lightly on a girls shoulder, the bitch turned around "What do you want Bitch? Can't you see I'm busy?" Fire from the deepest darkest pits of hell suddenly whipped around her, 'how dare this bitch hang over MY Inuyasha then Insult ME!' "grrrrrrr" one of the girls trying to get to Inuyasha stopped for a second and stated, "Did it suddenly get cold out here?" before the storm came… "GET THE FUCKING HELLS AWAY FROM MY (note to self…remember the 'My') INUYASHA!" silence, "NOW! OR I'LL FUCKING PURIFY YOUR FUCKED UP SLUTTLY MESSED UP ASSES TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!" time stopped, the worlds silent, hell froze over, the cow jumped over the sun and turned to beef…Ok u get the point.

Inuyasha blushed when he finally digested what she yelled, silence…more silence…suddenly "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" high pitched screeching could be heard on the beach….

**----Feudal Era----**

shudder Sango looked over at Miroku "Are you ok Miroku?" she asked worridly. "Yea I'm fine it's just that-" "Don't 'I'm fine' Me Mister! I saw you shudder and that's that" "No it's just that I felt something unworldly like a scr- never mind, must of imagined it." ObsessedChild-wink wink

---Back to Modern day Japan--->

After the screeching, the entire beach was cleared in less that 30secs. Except of course the 6 people standing there. Poor Inuyasha had passed out from all the screeching in his poor sensitive ears, Kagome's friends sweat dropped. Kagome slowly cooled down, Inuyasha slowly recovered, Kagome's friends slowly looked around, the crickets slowly chirped…Can they get ANY slower? "Uhhh," Erie started, "At least We've got the entire beach to ourselves?"

Kagome cooled down, Inuyasha recovered, Kagome's friends shot gunned all the crickets Don't ask were the shot guns came from…Grrr fine I lent mine to them OK, soo they decided set up. The people would come back soon right? snicker;; if they wanted to be killed yea. Hojo (aka Hobo) almost turned green with jealousy, why the hell would he be jealous you ask:

Inuyasha looked way better than him (and always will)

Inuyasha had all the girls attention

Inuyasha had all of Kagomes attention

Lame isn't it, but anyways back to the story. So since the fact that he wasn't getting enough attention from Kagome he decided to prove to her he was better than Inu-trasha any day hoping to get her attention. "Hey Kagome," he puffed up his chest and walked over to her (Inuyasha was trying his hardest not to fall over laughing at him) "Would you like some help with that?" Kagome looked up at his strangely raising a brow. "Why? I'm done." Since she was just setting up the towels on the beach.

'Grrrr, what the fuck is that fuck head doing talking to MY Kagome.' Inuyasha stalked over to the 'couple', "Hey Kagome, hey _HOMO_." He said putting a emphasis on the word 'homo'. Homo stood up burning with rage, 'how dare this bronzo insult ME?' "It's Hobo you jerk." .Silence. Inuyasha toppled over laughing; Kagome was trying her hardest not to laugh but failed miserably and ended up in a similar position as Inuyasha.

the people came back but all brought a first aid kit The people stared at the strange people. Hobo was blushing from ear to ear when he realized what he said, "I mean Homo!" He stuttered out trying to cover up his mistakes." Inuyasha just laughed harder, the people around snickered. "I mean-sigh" Yuri finally decided to help him a bit. "Don't you mean hob-I mean Hojo?" Hobo stuttered "Y-yea what she said." Someone yelled out, "HEY THAT FUCK-HEAD DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS OWN NAME!" the entire beach bursted out in laughter.

Hofo finally decided he had enough he stomped over to Inuyasha and glared over him and said angrily "YOU!" Inuyasha stopped laughing and stood up towering Hoqo mockingly, "ME!" he mimicked back with a smirk. "You-you JERK! You dare to humiliate me?" "Yea I do, so what are you going to do about it?" By now Inuyasha was completely towered over Hobo, and Hobo was shrinking back in terror, 'Damn, he's big and scary…now what am I going to do, maybe I should run for it. No he's probably just bluffing, well I'm not going to let that get the best of ME!' Hojo puffed out his chest at the thought and replied, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you, because I know your just bluffing."

Inuyasha once again broke into a fit of laughter 'this puny human, beat the shit out of me?' he smirked, "I'd like to see you try." Homo was furious so he put all his strength into his fist and send it flying into Inuyasha's chest 'this outa make him flying back at least 10 feet' there was a sickening crack. Homo paled punching Inuyasha was like punching a wall made of mixed crystal and Iron.

Inuyasha smirked harder and looked down, the homos wrist was in a very interesting shape, there was a moment of silence then suddenly a howling cry. Inuyasha stared strangely at Hobo and almost broke into another fit of laughter. The freak was bawling his eyes out. "I WAN MAI MOMMY!" and then he ran off crying.

The beach was silent…well for 10secs anyway before everyone started laughing, this was a good day. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha giggling and asked between giggles "Was-giggle-That-giggle giggle-really-nec-giggle-essary?" before letting her laughter get the better of her.

Inuyasha smirked wider "YEP think it was." There was a true radiant smile on his face. Kagome stopped laughing and was intoxicated by his smile and molten amber and gold pools, their faces got closer.

Inuyasha was lost Kagomes hazel chestnut eyes spicks of mischief and innocence sparked there, 'gods she's beautiful' finally he couldn't take it anymore he was about to close the space in between them when suddenly-

* * *

A CLIFFY! Don't you just love them? brilliant sarcasm shone on authoresses face Don't worry I'll update soon…I promise Really cowards back as readers grab various sharp objects close by, one person holds a pic of Inuyasha and threatens to rip it NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T DO IT! IT'S INNCENT! I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE NEXT WEEK I SWEAR JUST DON'T HARM THE PIC! reviewers starts throwing sharp objects at authoress NOOOO swish HA Missed! Oh shit as someone unleashes Kagome on me NOOOOOOO runs off top speed U"LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! 


	6. Da Beach II

HA I told u I would update soon!

Oh and thanks for the sharp objects, the T-Rex was Awesome, you're lucky I could still write, I'll update soon don't worry… I have LOTS of free time now that schools OVER…well after Monday anyways so-shit the Rex found Me! Uh yea I'v REALLY got to run…g-oo-dd R-rexx-y litteraly, bye…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH---hhh

* * *

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 5- At the Beach (part II)**

_Last chappie_

_Inuyasha was lost Kagomes hazel chestnut eyes spicks of mischief and innocence sparked there, 'gods she's beautiful' finally he couldn't take it anymore he was about to close the space in between them when suddenly-_

This Chappie

The whore that Kagome scared off earlier saw them and ran in and pushed Kagome aside so Inuyasha would kiss her instead. Luckily Inuyasha caught himself just in time threw himself back and ducked. So she ended up kissing the person behind him (which happened to be a really fat, ugly, smelly, greasy, slimy, stinky, coated with filth guy) She opened her eyes and stared at him, and screamed…REALLY loudly.

Inuyasha smirked and stood up and rushed over to Kagomes side to help her, "Kagome are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?' he inspected her carefully to make sure there are no injuries on her before he set her down and growled, like literally growled at the whore.

does anyone notice that Kagome has been unusually silent right now? "Who the fuck are you and how dare you hurt Kagome?" he spat venomously at her.

"I am Christina baishunfu (bai-shun-fu) lol that's the word for whore in Japanese , and you are my boyfriend now so I could do whatever I want." She said in a slutty voice and inspected her nails.

Inuyasha growled again "I am NOT your boyfriend so why don't you back off bitch.' and was about to slice her in half with his claws when Kagome stopped him, "Let me go Kagome, this wrench need to learn her place." He spat. Kagome smirked evilly, 'Hey that's the smirk she learnt from me.' He thought amused "If anyone's going to kill that bitch, it's going to be ME!" she hissed out just out enough for everyone to hear, Inuyasha was taken back by the fact that she just swore so he stepped aside.

Kagome stepped back then ran at full speed and rammed her shoulder into the bitches stomach. It knocked the wind out of her Knocked the wind out of her! Get it? It came out the wrong end, she farted! ROTFL ah wipes eyes of tears yea… then Kagome started to beat the shit out of her, by the time Inuyasha decided to pull Kagome off Cristina had 4 broken ribs, 1 broken arm, 1 broken leg, broken nose, sprained pinky, both eyes were no longer blue but black, 2 broken wrists, a broken ankle, 1 broken middle toe, OH and a broken jaw with her 2 front teeth knocked out and 5 other teeth. I'm sure glad I'm not her While Kagome got away without a scratch…wait what's that white line under her arm… "THAT BITCH SCRATCHED ME! OHH SHE'S GONNA GET IT!" Inuyasha grabbed her just in time before she was going to pounce on the 'poor' barely recognizable woman…or is it a man?

"Whoa there Kagome, she's already half dead already, you told me that I couldn't kill anyone here so I'm not going to give you the pleasure of killing someone when I can't." he whispered into her ear sternly. Kagome growled but slowly calmed down into Inuyasha's embrace when a tall '_beefy_' man walked over, he took one look at the now 3/4 dead bitch and stalked over to Inuyasha angrily, "HOW DARE YOU TO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIEND?" he towered over Inuyasha.

But Inuyasha unlike Hobo, Inuyasha stood on his guard and seethed out, "It wasn't me who did it you Fucked-up Jack-ass, it was my friend. And are you sure it's a girl?" People around them snickered. The _beefy_ man growled again and went nose to nose with Inuyasha, "And which one of your friends was it?" thinking it might scare him, "And why should I tell u?" Inuyasha smirked and started to taunt him. "Because if you don't I'm just gonna hafta-" The guy started. "Hafta what?" Inuyasha butted in, "what-cha gonna do? Beat the shit out of me until I tell you? Been there done that."

The guy clenched his teeth 'I've had enough of this wimp' the man thought in his empty head he sent a fist flying over to Inuyasha, you've seen, well read what happened to hobo when he tried that last time? Well this guy is way stronger than that coward, and Inuyasha wasn't exactly stupid. So instead he just caught the fist instead effortlessly. "Are you done yet?" Inuyasha looked at the man who was still in shock he caught his fist, "Good, now it's my turn." Inuyasha twisted the wrist in his hand and kicked the man in his…uhhh AREA ahem yea…Did I mention He put in some of his demon strength…That outa hurt…

Silence…The guy was deathly silent, turned completely red before stuffling over and roll in the sand holding his…AREA. Inuyasha smirked and turned back to Kagomes friends. "Hey guys I'm hungry, lets go get something to eat." He said casually, Kagome sweat-dropped 'he never change does he.' She sighed smiling shaking her head. She laughed and held out a hand out mockingly out to Inuyasha and bowed, "Shall we?" Inuyasha smirked and put out a hand into Kagomes batted his eyelashes and said equally mockingly to her in a shrill high voice, "Yes. Lets." They laughed again and headed over to a snack bar.

Kagomes friends sweat-dropped at the couple and followed.

* * *

Grrr that rex put a scratch on mai INUYASHA Pics...Ohhhh he's gonna get it, Stayed tuned for 'The Beach (III) Obsessedchild said in a broadcasters voice BYE ps:Mai evil twin says bye too, And she wishs everyone to die. turns to evil twin that's not nice, (evil twin) Feh! (OB) Feh to u too buddy (evil twin) U wanna go? (Ob) Yea and What if I do? (Evil twin) Ohhh ur gonna get it (OB) Bring it ON! pinch, scrach, slap, kick, bite PLEASE REVIEW! Growl, hiss, spit, ppunch


	7. Da Beach III

Hey guys (and Gurls) it's me I no DON DON DONNNN so yea srry for not updating in while so yea…this Chappie is longer than mai normal one so I hope that will make up for it, in this Chappie there's SanMir fluff in it there's NO lemon, I repeat NO lemon, it's gonna seem like there is but there isn't. It's probably gonna suck like hell but whatever it's mai first time writing SanMir fluff and I can't really relate to them as well as InuKag so yea, OH and there will be tinsy bit of Kikyo bashing srry there isn't gonna be a lot but yea there in the modern era and Kikyo's gonna—o0o0o0o0o can't tell you :P so yea. Buh Byez! (ps Evil twin says—uhh nvm what she says BYE)

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 6- At the Beach (part III)**

_Last time_

_Kagomes friends sweat-dropped at the couple and followed_

This time

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, "Haven't you eaten enough yet?" Pointing at the pile of wrappers from the past history of hotdogs he's eaten. "Nope!" Inuyasha replied, voice muffled by the food stuffed in his mouth. Kagome sighed, and looked around her. Everyone was staring at them and her friends were nowhere in sight, 'Grrr probably ran off somewhere.' she gave everyone a death cold glare. Inuyasha stopped stuffing his face for a minute and sneaked a peak at Kagome and chill went down his spin and he decided to stop eating now. He wiped his mouth and stood up, "Come on Kagome, I'm done." "Finally! I thought you were going to eat though the whole snack bar!" Inuyasha blushed and 'Feh-ed'

Kagome handed the money over to the clerk, and ran after Inuyasha who started to walk away towards waves, --wham—thump— "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kagome yelled annoyed that Inuyasha just suddenly stopped and she just crashed into him. She picked herself off and brushed off the sand and glared at him, "Why'd you suddenly stop?" she demanded while cooling off from the little incident.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha asked looking at some people surfing, "what are they doing?" Kagome looked over said brightly, "Oh, they're surfing. Do you want to try?" He nodded his head furiously like a child accepting candy. She laughed; Inuyasha turned his head to her questionably. Kagome shook her head, he raised a brow and muttered something about women these days.

They walked into a shop that sold and rented surf boards (I Know it sounds lame but whatever, u'll live and don't tell me u won't) picked up 2 surf boards and went back to the beach. They walked into the water and Kagome began her lesson to Inuyasha about surfing. –I'm gonna skip this part because I personally don't know how to surf…I no, it's sad— And by the end of the day, Inuyasha was pro at it sport…Kagome noticed the other girls was gawking at HER Inuyasha again, WELL that can be taken care of. A evil plan began to form in her mind, she walked over to Inuyasha who was just walking out of the water "Hey Inuyasha, lets go find my friends so we can head over to the mall. I heard they got lots of cool thing s there!" Inuyasha stared at her like she just asked him to throw a box of Ramen in the fire, he remembered the last time they went to the mall…

** ---flash back--- **

…"_OMG Inuyasha! I've simply HAVE to get that!" Inuyasha peeked over from the packages and boxes he was carrying and backed away slowly. "INUYASHA what about those shirts? They would look nice on u!" "Uhhh, Kagome? Don't you think we've got enough…" Kagome looked at him with a glint in her eye, "NOPE! WE'RE GONNA SHOP HERE FOREVER AND EVER U'LL NEVA EVA LEAVE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA—" uhhh ok so that's not exactly she said, but that's what it felt like and by the end of the day his arms felt like rubber and his feet hurt like hell…Ok so every bone in his body was aching, and that was an experience was one that he would one that he would NEVER like to have again…_

_ ---_**End of Flashback **(a very painful one)--- 

--shudder-- Just the thought of it gave him the shivers, he turned over to her, "NO WAY IN HELL WOMAN! I WON'T GO THROUGH THE LAST EXPEREANCE ANGAIN, HUGGING SESSHOUMARU IS LESS PAINFUL!" Kagome shrank back and laughed nervously. "Heh, heh don't worry about it I PROMISE that I won't get much…" she put on the sweetest and most innocent smile on that she could muster, and she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back.

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously and eyed the arm she hid behind her back, "Let me see your hand," Kagome froze up like cold fish and slowly crept her hand from behind her back and sighed defeatedly (AN: Why didn't she just uncross her fingers? –rolls eyes--) "AH HA! So you were crossing your fingers." He looked smugly at her for catching her in the act.

She glared at him and sighed frustratedly, "Grrr, come on it won't be that bad…" he stared at her, "Ok so last time might have been hell for you but this time will be better." "FEH" "Inuyasha…" "eep" "Last chance." "Grrr FINE, feh bossy wrench." Kagome chose to ignore the snide comment and put on a cheerful face and looked around and picked up a direction latched arms with Inuyasha and lead the way.

Inuyasha started blushing hard and tried to hide it by turning his face away while being dragged along. Unknown to him Kagome was suffering the same face symptoms and tried her hardest to look normal and to drag the unwilling victim behind her.

In The Feudal Era

Sango sighed for the thousandth time, being here without Kagome or Inuyasha here was just so dull…And Miroku is to lecherous to be around, 'Miroku' she thought dejectedly and sight again, no matter how much she try she just can't stop thinking about him, 'why do I keep thinking about that lecher? Do I like him that much? Wait…back that up, LIKE? I don't like that lecher!' but a little voice at the back of her head agued back,

'righttttt so who you trying to kid? Me or you?'

'Wait, who the hell are you?'

'You, or you could call me your conscience.'

'…'

'Uhhh or your little voice in your head that annoys the shit out of you and that just won't go away no matter what you say.'

'That's more like it well anyways I don't like Miroku.'

'Righttttt'

'Well if he'll stop groping other women then maybe,'

'Oh so your saying that you want him to grope only you?'

Sango started blushing furiously and was about to yell back at the voice when she heard foot steps behind her, she instantly made a grab for her hirikous ---I NO I spelt it wrong could someone please tell me how to spell it?--- Miroku appeared beside her and pretended to look hurt, "I'm truly hurt my dear Sango, I thought you trusted me." Sango rolled her eyes and replied back flatly, "The day you stop groping women." Miroku looked her in the eye, "I would if it would help me earn your trust."

Sango stared at him and didn't answer back instead looked at the sky, "The stars are beautiful tonight don't you think?" "Yes they are very lovely but not as beautiful as you are my dear Sango." Miroku turned to the sky again, she started blushing furiously her heart beated faster and gathered up all her wits just to turn to him and ask him, "Wu-what do you mean?" she stuttered out.

He turned back to her leaned forward and closed the space between them, she froze and melted into the kiss but all too soon he pulled back and looked her in the eye and whispered just loud enough to hear it. "I'm trying to tell you I love you…It's okay if you don't feel the same way…I understand." He said sadly while getting up but Sango stopped him, "No Miroku, please don't leave…I love you too, it's just that I was not sure of my feelings because I didn't know if you liked me too and I was afraid of rejection and—"

Mirokus heart fluttered when he she heard the three words come out of her mouth, 'she really loves me…' 'What'd I tell you?' 'shut up' he tuned back to the reality and pulled Sango into another passionate searing kiss, he felt her arms creep around his waist and he smiled a bit at that and explored his loves sweet mouth.

The only thing he could think about is, 'she really loves me' his heart was soaring high above in the clouds. He leaned over to the grass as they shared the kiss only pulling apart when in need of air only to be joined again. But a sudden thought hit his head and he pulled away and asked "Are you sure this will be okay to you?" She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not gonna be just another one of another one of your fuck buddies am I?" he was shocked, "What are you talking about?" she looked at him suspiciously, "So you don't go around screwing every pretty girl you see?"

"Of course not! What gave you that idea?" Sango rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but you better not be lying." "Cross my heart hope to die." She smirked and kissed him again. "Good."

(some time later)

She snuggled closer to the source of warmth…wait? Warmth? Her eyes snapped open to find Miroku lying beside her, she laid there shocked but then the events of the night came back to her and she smiled and laid back with her lover. Miroku stirred and mumbled out "I don't want to wake up I was having such a good dream…mmm…" Sango laughed and whispered in a sing song voice, "Oo0o0o0o0o Miroku…." His eyes opened and turned over and stared into hazel eyes, he smiled from ear to ear, "So it wasn't a dream after all…" She giggled and playfully slapped his arm.

Then he suddenly remembered something, "Oh yea and Sango?" she looked at him curiously, "Yes…" "Will you bear my child?" she almost fell over but couldn't exactly do that because she's lying down so yea… "Don't you think it's a little late to ask that? But just for the sake of it, Yes I will bear your child Miroku." He smiled even bigger and kissed her, "I wonder what Inuyasha and Kagome would say about it." She laughed, "Yea, Inuyasha would probably freak and Kagome would start screaming…"

**Back to Modern Hawaii**

"Achoo!" A certain couple that's in denial sneezed, "I think we're catching a cold." Kagome said uncertainly. Inuyasha snorted "HA at 50 degrees everyday? HELL NO, besides I'm a—" Kagome tackled him over before he could say the word, her friends stared at her strangely. She put up a big fake smile and said, "Oh he meant to say, uh, um, OMGIT'SAOBVIOUSDISTRANCTION!" (OMG it's a obvious distraction) "WHERE?" Kagome sweat dropped, she hadn't expected them to fall for that. "Uhhh yea. ANYWAYS, do you want to head over to the mall now?" They all stared at her strangely before agreeing.

Hey this is me again sorry again for not updating for like a month and yea…Oh and the reason in the feudal era is night and Hawaii its noon is because like you know? The International Date Line. So yea… (Thank goodness for it) so yea…Please forgive me but hey, I wrote a longer Chappie eh? 5 pages or six and so yea I'm tired it's like three o'clock in the morning Evil twin says hi and yea…Please Review!

V


	8. DA MALL…And hobo’s ‘Ohsoclose’ Death

Summery: Kagome is going on a vacation to Hawaii with some of her classmates and Inuyasha is going with her…….LOTS OF HOBO I mean HOJO BASHING. Inu/Kag

* * *

**A Relaxing Vacation?**

**Chapter 7- DA MALL…And hobo's 'Oh-so-close' Death**

_Last time_

"_Achoo!" A certain couple that's in denial sneezed, "I think we're catching a cold." Kagome said uncertainly. Inuyasha snorted "HA at 50 degrees everyday? HELL NO, besides I'm a—" Kagome tackled him over before he could say the word, her friends stared at her strangely. She put up a big fake smile and said, "Oh he meant to say, uh, um, OMGIT'SAOBVIOUSDISTRANCTION!" (OMG it's a obvious distraction) "WHERE?" Kagome sweat dropped, she hadn't expected them to fall for that. "Uhhh yea. ANYWAYS, do you want to head over to the mall now?" They all stared at her strangely before agreeing._

**THIS TIME**

"OMG!" Inuyasha groaned, 'this is gonna be a longggg day' "IT'S SO BIG!" Inuyasha and Hojo (AN: I SPELLED HIS NAME RIGHT!...Wait, is that a bad thing…) sulked, "God hates us," Hojo said. "Correction, god does not hate us. He hates you." Homo started fuming 'the nerve of him, grr' but stayed quite for the sake of it and for the fact he couldn't think of any good comebacks in his empty head.

"Hmm, what shop should we terrorize-I mean shop in first?" Kagome wondered out loud. "Hmm, how about Hot Topic?" Erie suggested. "Ok fine with me, how about you Inuyasha?" "Feh," "Umm I'll take that as a yes. Alright then! LET'S SHOP!" The girls dragged the poor boys into the shop and well, shopped. (AN: I have personally never have set a foot nor toe in the store, it's so sad so I'm gonna skip out this part, but I will tell you they got A LOT of stuff…poor Inuyasha)

"—whew—" Kagome sighed out in relief as she sat down by a fountain, "That was some shopping," She exclaimed out loud, "so now what?" she turned to her friends…Ayumi and Yuri where arguing about something, Erie was gawking at a hot guy, Inuyasha was trying to restrain himself from smashing Hojo face, Hojo was complaining about how heavy the bags where (by the way he only carried two small boxes and a bag). Kagome anime sweat dropped, "Uhhh guys?" they continued on, and "Umm hello?" still ignored, "GUYS!" She roared out…silence… "Yea, like I was saying what store do you want to go to next?" "How ab-" –SMASH—"Huh?" everyone turned around…only to see Hojo flying across the mall and smashed head first into a rock solid wall, and to see Inuyasha's fist still in midair, he turned and looked at them face still red with a big grin on his face, "My hand slipped?"

Kagome sweat dropped, "Uhhh, maybe we should spit up." Erie looked in the hole that Hojo made, she gasped. That 'WALL' that Hojo smashed into was umm…Lets just say they where on the 4th level of the mall and umm, that 'WALL' was the uhhh kind of the only thing that separated INSIDE from OUTSIDE. So yea…--author jumps up and down in joy…turns around 'Uhhh heh heh' starts pretending to cry—ANYWAYS back to the story… "Yea…Maybe we should." Erie pulled her head back from the hole.

"All right then," Kagome stated happily, "two things. Number one, we should get out of here before we get charged." Everyone quickly moved away from the hole, "Number two, there will be two groups. Inuyasha, Me, and Hojo…And You, Yuri, and Ayumi." "Umm Kagome?" Yuri piped up, "Won't taking Hojo with you would be well ya no." Kagome thought about that, "Good Point! Ok then Hojo will go with you…If he's still alive that is…" They all agreed and walked their separate ways.

**---In the hospital with Hojo---**

Soo after being crushed with Inuyasha's fist, crashing headfirst into the wall, falling down a four story building crashing into a tree and on the way down breaking every branch, landed on top of a truck rolled off fell into the middle of the road getting stampeded over by a parade, two trucks and 5 cars, then being attacked by a horde of angry cats, he finally made it over to the hospital. So now here he is somehow, some way STILL alive (AN: Srry guys I still hafta make him suffer more, tehe but don't worry he WILL Die…BWaHAHAHAHAHAHA-a Umm yea ,look away ) lying on the hospital bed peacefully recovering…

Only to be awaken by a doctor, "Umm sir we're gonna give you your shots now." He nodded, then all of a sudden twenty needles came jabbing into his body, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**---In the mall with the group---**

"Hey, did you hear something?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Umm no don't think so why?" "Never mind," "Umm ok…"

**---Back in the Hospital---**

"Umm doctor?" The man turned around and looked at the nurse, "Yea?" "You gave the wrong shots to the wrong person, those where suppose to be for him." She pointed to a boy sitting beside them. "Oh." "These shots are supposed to be for him." She pointed onto another tray with bigger, thicker, duller needles. "Oh, ok then." He got the nurses to take one each, "One, two, three." –jab—"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHMIGHTLYLORDSONOF-AGUNFLYINGPIGSPOOPFUGICALS…MOMMY!"

**---Back to Inuyasha---**

"—snicker—" Inuyasha smirked. "what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him puzzled. "Oh nothing. Oh and I don't really think we'll be hearing from Homo anytime soon I think." She raised a brow at that but carried on.

**---Hospital AGAIN---**

"All right then, all done. Now for the wounds…Hmm, oh I no." he picked up a packet of powder and dumped it into a basin full of hot water, Hojo stared at the doctor still recovering from the needles "Umm, what's that?" He asked the doctor while watching the bowl, the doctor smirked, "Oh this?" –nod nod— "Don't worry the stuff I put in there was powdered salt and when it's finished dissolving in the water, we're going to wipe it over your wounds to clean it. Now you don't want them to get infected now do you?"

He turned back to the victim—I mean um PATIENT yea…Only to find homo had fainted. "Damn, and I was hoping to do this when he was awake…hmm it seems like it's too much for the guy…Oh well if he doesn't like this method then…" He took out a box of table salt and a wet towel, "To make this easier for him (AN: coughcough painful coughcough)." Hojo stirred, the doctor piped up "Oh good your awake, I've decided to do this a different way…" he showed the box of salt and hot towel to him. Hojo nearly fainted again.

**5mins later…**

Screaming could be heard over in the hallways of the lab—I mean hospital everyone stopped and listened then went back to their lives.

---Inuyasha and Kagome---

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, she had given him 500 bucks but he hadn't spent a penny of it, not because he wasn't much of a shopper…it's just that he didn't exactly get a chance, but something caught his eye. Something sparkly in a display window, he looked back at the scary girl that was currently in 'Shopping mode' and made a quick excuse for the bath room and zoomed off.

Kagome stared at the cloud of dust in the place where the half demon was 2 seconds ago but shook it off and went to a fountain to sit down a bit.

Inuyasha ran back to the window and stared at the jewelry, then walked into the shop. A lady walked up to him , "Hi, welcome to Stacy's Jewelers (AN: I just made that name up so yea) what can I do for you today?" "Umm the necklace in the window please." She smiled, "Of course." She took the thing from it's case. He stared at it, it was beautiful it was about a centimeter big, tear-drop shaped crystal with a gold-stone snowflake in the middle. He then looked up, "Umm, how much is this?" "450 plus tax." Inuyasha nodded and dug through his pockets and handed over the money

"Hmm, I wonder where Inuyasha went, it's been 15mins already." Kagome checked her watch, and went back to looking at the pile of shirts.

Inuyasha looked through the doors of the shop; sure enough Kagome was standing there. He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, --WHAM-- --crash-- "Ughh, I think that has got to leave a mark." A muffled voice came from under a pile of clothes and hangers. "OMG INUYASHA! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU OMG ARE YOU OK!" Everyone turned to look at them but Kagome ignored them, she carefully helped Inuyasha out of the mess. She then took out a tissue to wipe the blood that dribbled down his nose…it's a good thing he was half demon, or she would have broken it.

They walked out of the store…Inuyasha holding a mountain of bags and boxes while Kagome carried one box and a very small bag, they walked over to the fountain that they where suppose to meet her friends and found that they where already there. "Hey Kagome." Erie said, "Hey guys, soo…what do you want to do now?" "Mm, maybe we could go for a movie before retiring back to the hotel?" they all agreed on that matter and looked for a exit to the mall.

* * *

Yea yea, I no. the ending sucks but w/e, you might not hear from me in awhile because I'm moving so yea. BUT I might be able to update between it and yea. 


	9. A sorry note AN

Hey guys, (and gals) I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while…all right a very LONG while, I am so so so so so so so sorry, but ever since I've moved my grades have dropped drastically and so I'm trying to catch up, please understand. I dropped from an A student to a C student…isn't that sad…oh well, yea so this storys gonna go on hold for a little while and when I update, it'll be replaceing this AN note… PLEASE don't hate me because I'm doing this, and yea. U can imagine me falling down a cliff if that'll make u feel better…

Bye bye


End file.
